Say My Name
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: Every day it's the same thing, running and hiding from the cops, stealing what I need, and sleeping in the alley ways. When will this stop? When will I admit that I need help?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Hey, get back here! You have to pay for those!" An angry voice yelled after a teenager with an armful of clothes, and various other items. The teen ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and darted around into an alley to avoid the cops he knew would be looking for him.

_I would have paid for them, but seeing as I have no money that wasn't possible._

Once in the alley the boy dropped to his knees, and began to pile the clothes into a tattered backpack he had been carrying for the past few weeks.

_You know running isn't going to solve anything…you'll never find the answers this way…._

The boy slouched against the wall once he had managed to pull the zipper over the now full backpack. Every day it's the same thing, running and hiding from the cops, stealing what he needs, and sleeping in the alley ways.

_Where do I go from here? I know I need help….but I'm not sure where to find it…_

The boy stood up a moment later, then began to walk to the end of the alley, when he stopped in his tacks. The boy stood there for a moment, then looked down at his feet.

_I knew I forgot something…I needed shoes badly, so that's why I had just stolen them. How could I forget to put them on? Maybe I was just shaken up… seeing as I'm a wanted criminal and all….._

The boy dropped the back pack from his back to the floor, and began digging through it. The boy grinned when he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out from the back pack, one shoe, then another. After a moment of struggling he managed to get his feet into the shoes, which were slightly too small. The body zipped up the back pack and stood once again. With satisfaction he walked a little ways in his new possessions.

_Now if only I could have stolen a pair of socks too….I've been walking around barefoot for only what I could guess was two weeks. I would have stolen some clothes sooner but I had only gotten the courage to do it a few days ago….each time faltering on getting socks…either I'd drop them on the run out, or I'd forget them completely._

The boy sighed at the memory, pulled his hood over his head and began to walk. As the boy walked he tried to stick to the shadows as best as he could, trying to keep as much out as sight as possible.

_ I need to find another alley way to hide in, this one is too close, too obvious….if the cops come looking for me, they'll definitely find me. _

The boy walked for what seemed like hours, and seeing as the sky had begun to go dark, he must have been right.

"This will have to do." The boy said to himself, taking refuge in a nearby alley. The boy sat with his back against the wall, and using his back pack as a pillow drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The boys point of view:<p>

Just as every other sound faded away and darkness filled my vision….I began to hear distant music. The music was soft and had a beautiful harmony. The music grew louder and lower and with it came whispers… I couldn't understand what they were saying. They were whispers of young children, of men, of women… what were these voices I was hearing? All of a sudden the music stopped along with the voices and the darkness was replaced by a blinding light. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting as the light gradually faded. In front of me stood three unfamiliar ghost like figures, there was a man, a woman and a young girl.

I couldn't tell who the people were, because their silhouettes were darkened, they were almost like shadows… The woman took a step forward and with her hand outstretched, beckoned me. I walked toward the figures until I was a mere foot or two away from them. The woman figure held her hand out again, I reached for it and took it gently. I took her hand and fallowed her, fallowed them; we walked and walked and walked until I was pushed back. She released my hand and they kept moving forward, I tried to fallow after but was again pushed back. I again tried to fallow, but was stopped by an invisible wall that formed in between us. I began to beat my fists against the wall trying to break through it but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey!" I yelled out. They turned at the sound then waved; mouthing the words I love you in unison, then turned back and continued to walk. Once they turned around again, I felt my heart drop, I felt my body literally being torn apart. Agony was the only thing I felt as I watched them walk away.

"Come back!" I cried out, but this time the cry gradually changed into a scream as searing pain shot through my body. My eyes grew wide in fear as a figure stepped out from my body. The figure had the same ghost like appearance of the three people from before. The figure stepped through the wall and joined the three who had stopped and waited for it. The figure locked hands with the woman first, then the child, and the man locked hands with the woman. The four began to walk once more, until they were completely out of sight. I was left alone, engulfed by silence and darkness once more.

At the clap of thunder my eyes shot open.

* * *

><p>Back to third person:<p>

The boy was jolted awake at the sound of thunder. Slowly he sat up and rubbed sleepily at his eyes, just then he realized something.

_A storm? This is perfect._

The boy quickly opened up his bag and begun to dig through it. A grin played at the boys lips when he found what what he was looking for, a small black box. The boy opened the box and begun to take out it's contents and pile them on the ground.

"No matter where I go, the cops will be on my ass. But they won't be if they don't recognize me..." The boy said to himself as he dug through his bag for something else. When the boy pulled his hand out of his bag next, he held a silver pair of scissors. The boy slowly took the hood off his head and let it flop behind his neck.

"So long." The boy sighed as he grabbed a thick wad of his wavy, shoulder length hair and began to cut through it roughly. The boy worked as fast as he could, all the while the thunder roared around him, and lighting clashed every so often. And all the while he cut his hair, he kept track of how far away the storm was.

When the boy was finished, his hair was choppy and significantly shorter than before, it now hung just above his ears. He left two clumps of longer hair in the front, one on each side, so they came down just bellow his eyes and curved in toward his face. He quickly jammed the scissors back into the bag, took off his hoodie, and shook the residing hair off himself. In a hurry the boy went to the contents he emptied out of the box a while ago. The boy picked up a bottle and a small tube, then mixed the contents together in the bottle. Using one hand to shake the contents, he used the other to read the directions.

"Leave on for twenty five minutes." The boy read aloud, then set the instructions down, and slid on the thin plastic gloves.

"Alright, I hope this works..." The boy said, beginning to pour the mixture into his gloved hands and spreading it into his hair.

Once the boy was finished he slipped off the gloves and tossed them along with the other contents into the large trash bin he sat beside.

"Now I just have to wait...hopefully it wont start to rain for too long..." The boy said and sat, allowing the dye to take it's affect. Before too long a light rain began to pour from the sky, and gradually became heavier an heavier.

The boy stood up and walked out into the rain, letting just his head stick out from under the thin shelter the roof of the restaurant gave him. Did I mention that the alley way he was sitting in was between a restaurant and an apartment complex? No? Ok well now I have...back to the story.

With quick movements the boy rinsed the dye out of his hair...it had only sat for fifteen minutes, so it wont come out as dark as it was suppose to be, but since his hair was blonde and he chosen a black dye, it should at least have dyed it a dark brown. He knew something like this might happen so, he thought ahead. The boy would have let it sit longer, but he didn't know how much longer it would rain, so he wanted to be sure that he could rinse the dye out.

Once the dye was completely rinsed out of his hair, the boy rung it out, then using a shirt he had stolen, he towel or well shirt dried it. Once the boy was finished he threw his hoodie back on, and sat back against the wall, ready to fall back asleep...but afraid to...he didn't want to have that dream again... All of a sudden an over whelming sadness took over the boy and he began to sob, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly.

"It's been the same dream every night... and I still don't know what it means...or who the people are...and every time I'm left alone, un able to go with them. What does it mean?" The boy chocked between sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour or two the boy gave up on trying to sleep. He stood up, shrugged his back pack, on and threw his head over his now dry hair.

"If I can't sleep, I might as well keep moving, no use in sitting here any longer." The boy said to himself, and he walked to the end of the alley, trying to keep out of the rain as much as he could.

"Man it's really pouring down." The boy said, waiting for the right time to cross the road. It was getting harder, and harder to see as the rain continued to pour. The boy took a deep breath, and sprinted across the road, not noticing the bright lights peering around the corner. The boy stopped in his tracks when he heard the loud screeching of tires. When he turned around he was face to face with an on coming car.

_Move damn it! _The boy screamed in his mind.

All of a sudden the boy's world went black.

There was a flash of light and standing before him was the all too familiar figures he'd seen in his dreams. In fact, what he was seeing was exactly what happened in the dream, at this point the three figures were waving goodbye.

"Who are you? Come back….please!" The boy pleaded as they left. The boy fell to his hands and knees, crying and pleading them to let him go with them. He didn't know why, but he knew he wanted to go with them….he didn't want to be left alone again. Just then everything went dark again.

"Lord of the flies! I didn't even see you! What were you thinking, running into the road like that? Are you ok?" A voice boomed over the thunder. The boy blinked a couple of times, and found himself kissing the ground.

_What just...happened? What am I doing on the ground?_

"Hello? Are you ok?" The voice came again, but this time was calmer, and almost soothing to the boy's ears.

"I'm fine." The boy finally answered, pushing himself up from the ground.

"Fine? I hit you with my car for crying out loud! Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." The man said, stepping closer to the boy, and reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. The boy flinched, and took a step back.

"You what? Did you just say you hit me with a…..a car?" The boy gasped, looking himself up and down.

_I didn't even feel the impact…I don't even have a scratch on me…_

"Come on, I need to take you to the hospital, you're my responsibility now…..I'm the one that hit you, and now I need to fix this." The man said, slowly stepping closer to the boy.

"I said I'm fine." The boy said under his breath, picking his back pack up off the ground.

"If you won't go the hospital with me, at least let me take you home." The man said.

"No…that's not really necessary." The boy answered, hanging his head, and starring down at his shoes.

"Of course it is necessary! I could have…." The man took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I could have killed you…please, just at least let me take you home. I have a phone; you should call your parents and let them know what happened." The man insisted.

"I can't…" The boy whispered, swallowing the knot inside his throat.

"Well, why not?" The man said, but stopped when he saw the tears welling in the boy's eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry…."The man trailed off.

"It's ok…. It's not like their dead or anything….I just don't know where they are…or who they are.." They boy said.

"I still should get you home.." The man replied.

"I…..I don't have one…" The boy said simply.

"What do you mean you don't have a home?" The man asked, giving the boy a quizzical look, then it dawned on him. As the man looked at the boy he noticed how ragged and dirty his clothes were.

"I just... I don't have one ok? Can I leave now?" The boy asked, as if he needed permission to leave.

"You can come home with me if you want. No boy your age should be living on the streets." The man said.

"But you don't even know who I am..." The boy said.

"It doesn't matter who you are. You're a teenage boy that clearly needs help, and I'm willing to give you just that." The man answered, giving the boy a sympathetic smile.

"Ok." The boy whispered and took a few careful steps toward the man.

* * *

><p>Lancer's point of view:<p>

I was almost surprised at the boys response, not expecting him to take me up on my offer, but glad that he did. I motioned for the boy to get in the car. Once we were both in the car, I started the engine and turned on the heat.

"I'm Lancer, William Lancer." I said as I pressed on the pedal, and headed down the street.

"What's your name?" I asked after a moment. The boy didn't answer, he looked like he was deep in thought, then he looked up at me.

"My name is... Chase..." The boy said quietly, then looked out the window.

"That's an... interesting name." I said, glancing at the boy who gave me a sheepish smile. The boy looked like he was deep in thought again. A few minutes later and the boy, no Chase was asleep. The rest of the twenty minute car ride was silent.

"Were here." I said, nudging Chase gently. He looked up at me with wide eyes, and gripped the front of my shirt.

"It's ok, it's ok. I just me, you're ok." I cooed. Chase's grip softened, and he released me.

"I'm sorry...I had a...a nightmare." Chase apologized, before unbuckling his seat belt.

"That's quite alright." I answered, then lead Chase into the house. Once we were inside I slide of my jacket, and hung it up, as did Chase.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? I don't have much, but you're welcome to anything I do have." I offered him.

"Thanks." Was the only answer I got.

"Here, let me fix you something. Let's see I have microwaveables, microwaveables, and more microwaveables." I said in a stupid attempt to lighten the mood.

"That's fine." Chase answered. I motioned for him to take a seat, and he did so silently.

"So I have Chicken, and cheesy rice or pasta...man I need to go shopping." I said, putting food on my mental 'To buy' list.

"Either is fine I guess." The boy replied, not taking his eyes off the table.

The tv. dinners were made, and we were sat at the table, each of us across from the other. As I ate I kept a close eye on Chase. My heart sank as I watched him pick at his food, with no real interest.

_No kid should have to be put in his position...I don't even really know the kid and I wish I could trade places with him..._

* * *

><p>Chase's point of view:<p>

I sighed as I picked at my food, I really was hungry, but I couldn't bring myself to eat. I shrank back in my seat when I noticed the man was starring at me.

_Why would he want to help me? If he knew who I really was, what I did to survive on the streets...would he still help me? _

"So uhm... what were you doing on the streets? If I may ask." The man said, trying to break the silence. I sighed and looked up at him, trying my best to seem innocent.

_Could he see through this pathetic disguise? _

"Well, you see I was..." I stopped for a moment.

_It's bad enough you gave him a false name..now a false story? Why don't you just tell him the truth? Go on tell him the truth._

_I can't, he wouldn't believe me, he'd think I was crazy, and take me to a mental hospital or something!_

_No he wouldn't. Just look at the guy! He's worried...he wants to help you!_

_I can't just tell him that two weeks ago I woke up in the middle of an alley way, a back pack by my side, wearing only a tattered shirt and jeans. I can't tell him that I don't remember anything before that...that I don't know my own name..._

"I was an orphan, I never knew who my parents were, and I wanted to find them. So I left...I ran away from my foster parents in search of my real ones. I've been living on the streets every sense, hoping that somehow I'd find them." I answered after arguing with myself.

"You do know they are probably worried sick? Maybe I should take you back..." The man trailed off. I chocked on the food in my mouth at what he said.

"No! You don't understand. They never cared about me, they were... alcoholics and abusive. The had their own kids and treated them right, but I was different. Please...you can't take me back there, I don't want to go through the pain any longer." I said in an attempt to get him off the subject.

_You're getting better and better at this acting thing, keep this up and you could land yourself a part in a movie. Maybe in the movie they'll give you a part where you lie constantly... trick people...use them for your own personal gain!_

_It's not like I could have done anything else...I can't tell him the truth, and you know that. I barely even know the truth myself...I've tricked myself into believing my own lies..._

"I'm sorry." I whispered when I saw how hurt the man looked.

"You don't have to lie to me Chase. Before we got here, you told me you didn't have a home. So which is it, do you really not have a home, or did you simply run away from the one you have?" The man asked. My eyes widened at his words.

_Now's the time, tell him the truth!_

"I don't have one..." I answered, lowering my gaze to my hands that were underneath the table.

"Now that I believe. You can talk to me Chase, I'm not going to judge you based on your past. I'm really trying to help you, but in order for me to do that I need how I can help you." The man said.

"Why?" Is all a said. The man gave me a quizzical look then spoke.

"Why what?"

"Why do you...want to help me so much?" I asked, looking up at him shyly.

"I'm a teacher, it's what I do; I help people." The man answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next morning:

Chase's eyes fluttered open when a soft light fell over his face.

"Good morning." A low voice said from across the room. The boy grunted as he sat up, and yawned.

"I made breakfast." The same voice said again. Chase looked to his side to find William standing before a hot stove. As the boy shrugged off the blankets the intoxicating smell of bacon, and eggs filled his nostrils. Chase stood up from the couch, and staggered sleepily into the small kitchen.

"Smells great." Chase said, sitting down in the same chair he did last night.

"How do you like your eggs; scrambled, or fried?" William asked, glancing back at the boy, who seemed lost in thought.

"I don't know.." Chase replied, raking his hair back with his fingers.

"I'll just fix you both then." William said with a light laugh. Chase laughed in reply.

"you know how I said I'm a teacher and need to go to work? Well, I was wondering if you wanted to tag along, check the place out, meet some kids, maybe you could even go there while you stay with me. Anyway, I don't want you staying alone in the house." William said as he piled the food onto two plates, and walked toward the table.

_So he thinks once he leaves, I'll take anything I can carry and run off?_

"You don't trust me do you?" Chase asked, glaring up at William.

"W...what? Where did you get that from?" William asked, setting a plate of food down in front of Chase.

"You think since you found me on the streets that I'm a thief. You don't want me alone in your house because you're afraid I'll steal something." Chase said, picking at his eggs with his fork, keeping his eyes on William.

"I think no such thing, I just thought you might get lonely, or that you might be able to make some friends if you came with me." William answered, a little hurt by the teen's comment.

"Sorry...it's just, living on the streets for so long has made me paranoid..." Chase sighed, setting down his fork.

"It's fine, now eat, you're gonna need the energy." William said, grinning at the teen, who smiled and shook his head in response.

"After you eat, why don't you take a shower and get cleaned up. Don't worry, you've got time before we have to leave, it's still pretty early." William said, stuffing his mouth with eggs. Chase nodded, slowly picked his fork back up and began eating.

Once the two finished their breakfast, Chase got in the shower and William sat at the couch. While the teen was getting cleaned up, William decided to watch the news.

* * *

><p>Lancer's point of view:<p>

After I cleared off the table and Chase was off to the shower I sat down on the couch. I sighed and rest my face in the palm of my hand as I flipped through the channels.

"In other news, we have been updated that the 'Hooded Bandit' has made his way into Amity Park. The hooded Bandit is a young male teen, said to have long wavy, blonde hair, grey eyes and wear dark clothes with his face concealed by a hood. He has been able to steal from multiple stores in the same day without so much as being seen, it is also been confirmed that he has murdered several other street thiefs. If you see this boy, please contact us immediately." The news lady announced before a picture popped up onto the screen.

I observed the picture, keeping a mental note of what he looked like. As I waited for Chase I continued to watch the news, which was still going on about this 'Hooded Bandit' fellow.

"Hey uhhh William?" I heard a voice call from the bathroom after about twenty minutes had passed.

* * *

><p>Chase's point of view:<p>

when I stepped into the bathroom I immediately locked the door behind myself. I made my way to the shower and fiddled with the knobs until I figured out how to turn on the water...this guy had a complicated shower, that or I have really forgotten more than I think. When I had the water running on warm I began to peel off my tattered and dirty clothes. Once I had my shirt off I glanced in the mirror and what I saw gave me a shock. In the mirror starring back at me was a teen with a body chalk full of scars. With delicate fingers I traced the scars that laced up and down my chest, the skin going from smooth to rough in awkward jagged patterns.

_What could have left these scars?_

My fingers moved slowly from my chest, to my arms, then my neck.

_How have I never noticed these?_

When I looked closer at the scars I began to notice that my skin was discolored, dark pink patches covered my arms and chest alike. What really got my attention was the thick white scar that ran in a perfect line from just under my chin and down past my waist line. As I traced the scar a burning sensation sent my world spinning and I had to lean against the counter to keep myself upright. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain got worse.

* * *

><p>"Take my hand!" I heard a gruff voice call out, until I realized it was my own. I was crawling on the ground, reaching out for someone. Smoke was blocking my view, and I could hardly breath.<p>

"I can't..I can't reach you!" A small voice screamed, terror stricken.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I yelled, struggling to stand up. I covered my mouth, and nose with my sleeve, and began to push my way through the smoke and debris.

"Hurry!" The small voice came again. As I walked through the smoke, bits and pieces of the roof fell from above, and blocked my way.

"Where are you!" I yelled, choking on the smoke, straining to see. I looked every which way, trying to find a way out, but it was no use, I was trapped. An agonizing cry sent my stomach in knots, it was the cry of a small child. I tried to call out, but the smoke strangled my voice and cause me to go into a coughing fit, sending my body in spasms.

"I'm scared!" The child screamed. The coughing fit finally let up but left me on my hands and knees gasping for air. My eyes darted around the room frantically, trying to find the source of the voice, then my eyes landed on the silhouette of a small girl. I began to crawl toward the girl, calling out to her, telling her that I was coming.

"Please hurry, I'm scared and it hurts!" The girl cried out, her sad voice broke my heart. By now I was as close to her as I could get, but I was blocked by a wall of debris. I stuck my right arm through an opening in the debris.

"Take my hand. It'll be ok, everything will be ok." I said in an attempt to reassure the girl. I felt a small hand grab mine, I ignored the burning pain that ran up my arm from it touching the scorched debris. I heard shouting and saw shadowy figures heading our way, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I found one, he's hurt. We need to get him out of here now!" A deep voice yelled through the smoke.

"No! The girl, you need to save the girl!" I shouted, anger boiling in my blood.

"Don't let go big brother!" The little girl cried, tightening her grip on my hand.

"I won't, I promise!" I yelled back, shoving the man away with my other hand.

"You need to save the girl!" I yelled once more, then I heard her scream and felt her hand go limp against mine.

"No!" I yelled, and that's when I opened my eyes.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I found myself slumped against the wall, with my head cradled in my hands, and my knees tucked up against my chest. When I stood up I realized that I was trembling and a thick stream of tears ran down my face. I quickly wiped at my tears and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Once I stopped trembling and my face was wiped clear or tears I looked down at my right arm and gasped when I saw the burn scars that covered it's entire surface. Tears welled in my eyes once again as the image of the little girl stayed in my thoughts.<p>

_Was all of that real? Could it have possibly been just another nightmare?_

I took another deep breath and pushed those images to the very back of my mind. I finished undressing and stepped into the shower, allowing the steaming water to wash away the images, and the tears alike.

Once I was clean and dressed in fresh clothes I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey uhh...William?" I started to ask a question but my words were caught in my throat. My heart skipped a beat when I saw my picture on the t.v screen, and 'The Hooded Bandit' in flashing red letters bellow it.

* * *

><p>Ok finally finished with the third chapter! For those of you who are confused; this is an oc story and the main character is Chase. Mind you, this is just the beginning and is a bit slow because I have to introduce Chase and tell a little about him. Danny and the other characters will be in the story soon enough, but they are NOT the main characters, so don't be disappointed when you find out Danny isn't the star of the story. Anyways, I've never done an oc story before, so this is my first try at it. I'm going to try and drag this story out for as long as I can, so it's not going to end up a really short story. It may take me a while to update because I'm trying to take my time with this one, to make it turn out as best I can, so if I don't update for a while, then you know why. I'm really trying not to make Chase a Gary Stu or whatever you call them, so if he starts to turn out like one let me know, and I'll try to fix it. Sorry it's taking so long to introduce Chase and really get him into the story but I'm trying to add depth to him and explain more of why he is the way he is so bare with me! Anyways, please review and let me know how I'm doing! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(In progress!)

Chase's point of view:

"Hey uhh...William?" I started to ask a question, but my words were caught in my throat. My heart skipped a beat when I saw my picture on the t.v screen, and 'The Hooded Bandit' in flashing red letters bellow it.

_I have to get out of here, he's gonna figure it out! It's so obvious; the hair cut and dye, it wasn't enough. How could I have been so stupid! He'll turn me in, and I'll be put in jail for the rest of my life! _

_Relax! He hasn't figured it out yet! Go to the school with him today…then tonight make your escape._

_I can't he knows too much…it won't be long before he figures it out, before he calls the cops. _

My hand instinctively flew to the pocket of my jacket.

"Yes Chase?" The man asked, turning to face me.

"I uhh….just wanted to know when we were leaving?" I asked, although that's not what I was originally going to ask. Inside my pocket, my hand clasped the switch blade, poised and ready to strike.

_You're really going to kill an innocent man? He's helping you for fucks sake! What is wrong with you!_

_I have no choice, if he figures it out…that I'm the Hooded Bandit, he'll call the cops for sure. I can't take any chances!_

"Well, we don't have to leave for another twenty minutes, why don't you come watch some t.v with me for the time being?" The tired man asked, gesturing for me to have a seat.

_The closer you are, the silent the prey, the quicker the kill…_

The man sighed, and looked up at me, at this I took a seat on the furthest side of the couch.

"So, you haven't heard of this Hooded Bandit person have you?" The clueless man asked casually.

_He's really asking for his own death…_

"I..uhh…no, I haven't" I answered quickly, turning the blade around, and around in the palm of my hand.

"It's a shame you know? All these adolescence turned to crime; I bet most of them only do it for their own survival. What do you think?" The man asked, changing his position to where he was now facing me.

"It's possible….I guess." I replied.

_Is he toying with my mind or is he really this clueless? I can't take any chances to find out, I need to act now!_

I slowly pulled the blade out of my pocket, and slid it into my sleeve where it couldn't be seen. As the man talked I inched ever so closer to him, all the while keeping the blade hidden.

"I think it's sad really, that the police think the only way to help these kids is to arrest them. Sometimes all someone needs is a little help….maybe even a little love. Sometimes all they need is someone they can confide in, someone to talk to." I paused at what the man said, and looked down.

_He's right ya know…_

_You're making this harder than it has to be! _

_It doesn't have to be this way and you know it!_

I pushed my thoughts to the side, and readied my blade.

"You can put the blade down, Hooded Bandit." The man said, sighing and leaning back up against the couch.

"Wha…what did you just say? How did you? But I…." I stuttered, glaring at the man.

"I knew who you were this whole time Chase. I told you that your past didn't matter to me didn't I? That I wanted to help you; not for what you've done in the past, but for whom you'll become in the future. So go ahead and take my life right now; there's nothing I could do to stop you, or put the blade down, and let me help you." The man said, glancing at me. My breaths came in raspy gasps, as I stared the man down. By now I was standing directly in front of him, my blade lightly kissing his throat.

_What good will it do to kill him? You'll only dig yourself a deeper hole, you need to put a stop to this right now! _

_I can't get caught...I can't get caught...I can't..._

_Let the man help you! Or at least just let him live, make your escape if you have to, but let the poor man live! _

_If I let him live...he's only a witness...he'll call the cops...I'll get arrested, I can't get arrested!_

_Think about the girl! That helpless little girl...he's innocent just like she was! You watched her die...felt her limp hand in your own, heard her last breath whisper through the burning house. If you kill this man, you're only saying that it was ok for the little girl to die, that her death was ok because it saved your own ass! Is that what you want? Another death on your head?_

_I don't even know who she was! I'm not the one who killed her... so why do I feel guilty of her death? All I know is that she's dead now and her face is burned in the back of my skull!_

_You feel guilty because you couldn't save her...she died because you couldn't be the hero..._

_I'm not a hero...not a good guy...I steal and I kill for my own survival...what makes this different? _

_ Let this man be your hero...you need help, and he's offering just that so let him help you!_

The clack of the blade hitting the floor echoed throughout the small house. As quickly as I could I shoved all of my belongings into my bag, pulled my hood over my head, and headed to the door. As soon as my hand was on the door knob I paused, and looked back at the man. William was now standing, and pleading for me to stay, I shook my head in response, and went out the door. Before I had even taken a few steps I turned back around, cracked the door open, and pocked my head inside.

"Thanks you." I whispered, and shut the door tightly behind me before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Lancer's point of view:<p>

My heart sank as I watched Chase walk until he was completely out of sight.

_I had a chance to help someone, to really make a difference in someone's life and I let it slip through my fingers. It's not like I could force him to stay here, and now that he's gone I doubt that I could find him again._

I sighed, turned off the t.v, grabbed my keys, and headed out the door.

Once at the school I nonchalantly made my way to my room, and like every other school day I went over my plans and waiting silently for the ball to ring and the hoard of students to pile into my room. A few minutes later, and just that happened, everyone was here, except for a not surprising, Danny.

I begun the say by the day by having everyone write a one page essay on any subject they would like. I sat at my desk, and graded the last few tests from the other day, all the while I kept thinking of that boy, and how I could of helped him.

"Mr. Fenton, can you explain to me why you are so late?" I asked robotically as the raven haired teen attempted to sneak into the room.

"I..uhhh...slept in?" The boy said, before slipping into his seat. Something was very off about that kid today, well more off then usual. His clothes were tattered, and his hair was matted with dirt, sometimes I just don't understand this kid.

I sighed, and lent back in my seat, using my hands as a cushion behind my head. I nearly jumped out of my chair when the door burst open, and a figure stumbled in clutching his side. I stood up, and rushed over the figure, keeping him from falling flat on his face.

My eyed bugged out of my head when I recognized his distinguishable features.

"Chase?" I asked as I helped him into a sitting position.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger :O<p> 


End file.
